Pour un avenir meilleur
by Twi-Fic-Cullen
Summary: L'amour frappe généralement sans qu'on s'y attendent. Comment faire quand tout nous oppose et que nous ne nous voyons pas d'avenir ! En plus de devoir gérer leurs problèmes, ses deux âmes brisées par la vie devront faire face à des sentiments qu'elles n'ont pas choisis, et qu'elles ne sont pas prêtes à ressentir !
1. Chapter 1

Hello, voici une toute première fiction.

J'ignore encore le nombre de chapitre et la longueur de chacun d'eux je verrais en fonction.

Aller je ne vous retiens pas plus longtemps, voici le prologue ! ^^

 **" Pour un Avenir Meilleur"**

Victime d'un grave accident qui a failli lui coûter la vie, Alice Cullen s'en sort...non sans aucune séquelle. Déprimé et brisé elle ne fait aucun effort. Et se laisse mourir a petit feu, sous l'impuissance de sa famille qui se décourage, de la revoir un jour remarcher. Lors d'une énième dispute, Alice finit par fuir Forks et les environs ! Pour partir dans une petite ville du New Jersey a l'autre bout de Washington. Décider a s'apitoyer sur son sort, celle-ci finit un jour par se rendre dans un bar, le New-Moon...

Cependant, au même moment...

Après le verdict d'une longue et douloureuse affaire. Isabella Swan jeune femme brisé, devenue un véritable garçon manqué au tempérament de feu. Et qui cache bien son jeu sous ses allures de "bonhomme". Ne fait que deux choses dans la vie : boire et pratiquer la boxe ! Ce soir-la , elle fête la condamnation de son père abusif et violent dans un bar qu'elle fréquente tous les jours, le New-Moon...

Vivez la rencontre plus qu'étonnante et bien mal partie, de deux âmes brisées !

Une histoire d'amour que personne ne soupçonnait possible !

Et pourtant... **  
**

*FIN*

* * *

Voici, pour un premier prologue d'une première fiction

qui j'éspère vous plaira ^^

Donnez-moi votre avis bon ou mauvais !

J'accepte tant qu'elle son constructible :)

ATTENTION ! Fiction : Bellice ( Bella/Alice)

A bientôt pour un premier chapitre ^^

 **Twi-Fic'**


	2. 1 La fuite

_Chapitre 1_ _: La fuite..._

La chambre était plongée dans l'obscurité, les lumières étaient éteintes et les volets fermés malgré la lueur du jour dehors. Elle était là sur le lit défait, allongé ses bras croisé derrière la tête et le regard fixer sur le plafond blanc. Son regard embué et perdu dans le vide semblait éteint, comme mort. Si on la regardait de plus près, on aurait deviné les larges cernes violacés sous ses yeux bleus rougit de larmes. Sa peau était tirée de fatiguer et légèrement creusé, ses cheveux noirs étaient quant à eux gras et ébouriffer dans tous les sens.

Elle avait l'air d'un zombie et non plus une jeune femme. Vêtue d'un vieux jogging gris et d'un pull informe noir qui cachait ses magnifiques courbes, ne laissait aucune place à sa féminité. Ses centaines de jupes aux couleurs vives, et ses tops extravagants n'avaient plus qu'une seule et unique utilité maculer la chambre du sol au plafond. Le bazar était monstrueux ! Des magazines éparpillaient entre des chaussures sans sa paire, et des objets de décos. Ainsi que de la porcelaine brisé.

On se serait cru sur une scène de bagarre ou de crime. La pièce était comme figé suspendue dans le temps. Cette chambre aux allures de caverne sentait le renfermé, signe qu'elle n'avait pas été aéré depuis pas mal de temps, ainsi qu'une odeur d'alcool.

La seule source de lumière dans cette grotte c'était le réveil et les gros chiffres rouge qui brillaient dessus et indiquait 18:09.

Il n'y avait pas un bruit, hormis les quelques longs soupires d'agacement de la jeune femme.

PDV-Alice

Toc toc-toc

-"Qui que vous soyez partez !" M'écriais-je d'une voix forte sans jamais décrocher du regard le plafond

Je replonge dans mes sombres penser quand la porte s'ouvrit laissant rentrer le peu de lumière venant du couloir, je ferme aussitôt les yeux n'étant pas habitués à tant de luminosité.

-"On va bientôt diner, tu veux de l'aide où tu arriveras à prendre ta douche ?"

J'ouvre soudainement les yeux en reconnaissant cette voix

-"Je t'ai demandé de sortir Rosalie. Maintenant !" M'énervais-je en me redressant pour fusilier ma belle-sœur du regard

-"Alice il faut que tu prennent ta douche !"

-"Part !"

-"Non ! Prépares-toi, je fais couler l'eau !" Fit-elle en partant dans la salle de bain

-"Rosalie casses-toi !" Hurlais-je furax a présent

De qu'elle droit se mêle-t-elle de ma vie bordel ! Je n'ai pas besoin de son aide pour me laver ! Enfin si...mais j'en veux pas de son aide, et de sa pitié !

-"M'en fou de sa douche...qu'elle se casse...idiote de blonde... !"

-"J'ai tout entendu !" Crie Rosalie depuis la salle de bain

-"Tant mieux !" Criais-je à mon tour

-"Tu sais." Fit-elle en arrivant dans la chambre."Je m'en fiche de tes menaces à deux balles, et de tes répliques cinglantes. Tu ne me fais pas peur ! Alors maintenant magnes-toi où je te jure que je te jette dans la baignoire encore habillée !" M'ordonne-t-elle le regard noir avec une voix s'en appelle

Figer et terrifier, comme à chaque fois je ne pus tenir tête à Rosalie, et abdiquai a contre cœur en laissant bien deviner mon agacement. Je pris le premier jogging et le premier pull que je trouvai en boule sur le lit, et regardai la mort dans l'âme cet appareil de malheur !  
Concentré sur ce maudit fauteuil, je ne vis pas Rosalie approcher et sursautai légèrement quand je croisai son regard.

-"Tu veux que je te porte ." Me demande-t-elle d'un ton beaucoup plus maternel

-"Arrête avec ta pitié à deux balles j'en est pas besoin !" Fulminais-je

-"Si tu le prends comme ça ! Elle se relève et fil à la salle de bain. Débrouille toi, tu as 30 secondes pour venir !"

Paniquer, je ne pris pas le temps de peser le pour et le contre. Tout de façon a choisi entre grimper dans ce fauteuil à la noix, ou être porté comme une handicapée que je suis, je préfère mille fois être porter !

-"Non attend !" M'écriais-je précipitamment. Porte moi !

-"Non." Fit-elle catégorique

-"Quoi ?!" M'écriais-je scandalisé et plus qu'agacé

-"Je ne suis pas un chien, alors tu me parle correctement et je te porte, où te débrouille Alice !"

Trop surprise par les paroles de Rosalie, comme une faible que je suis je sortie pour la première fois en plus d'un an un "s'il te plaît" qui m'arracha le cœur. Satisfaite et souriante Rosalie vient enfin me porter ! Et ba sais pas trop tôt !

-"Tu sais Alice." Fit-elle en me portant dans ses bras." Je ne suis pas Carlisle, Esmé, Edward, Jasper ou même Emmett. Je ne te traiterais pas comme une petite chose fragile, tu ne m'auras pas à tes pieds !" Dit-elle d'un ton solennel en pénétrant dans la salle de bain

Quoi ?! Comme si je le faisais exprès, elle se prend pour qui celle-là ! Je n'ai pas besoin qu'ils soit à mes pieds, et encore moins Rosalie ! J'ai bien le droit d'être furax, merde ! Sais pas elle qui est coincée dans un fauteuil !Tendue comme un arc, je laissai Rosalie me poser sur une chaise mise a disposition. Dans ma condition que je n'accepte pas, le plus difficile pour moi était sans aucun doute le moment de la douche, ou du bain. Je tentai de masquer mon anxiété et ma gêne, et laissai Rosalie finir de s'activer sur la baignoire

-"Déshabille-toi"

Je la regarde, toujours de dos entrain de préparer mon bain. Elle a dit quoi ?! Me déshabiller, j'aimerais bien ! Elle est cruche celle-là où elle a oublié que je peux pas bouger ?!

-"Je peux pas !"

-"Si tu peux, tu ne veux pas sait tout."

Je soupire bruyamment afin de lui montrer mon agacement, elle finit par me faire face déterminer. Inconsciemment je reculai au fond de ma chaise trop intimider

-"On fait un marcher, tu y mets du tien et tu enlèves ce que tu peux, et après je finirais ?!" Me propose-t-elle

Je réfléchis quelques secondes sous son regard qui n'attendait qu'une réponse. De mauvaise grâce j'acquiesce. Elle sourit et sort de la salle de bain. Elle fait quoi la ?!

-"Attends mais... Où tu va ?!" Criais-je quand elle entrebâilla la porte

-"Je sais que tu n'aimes pas la douche, ni le bain. Je te laisse le peu d'intimité que tu peux avoir !"

Surprise par son geste, je ne fis aucun commentaire, et ne lui répondit même pas un simple merci. Trop fière pour le dire, je me déshabillais alors comme je pus, le haut fut facile, mais le bas sa restait à voir ! Je m'énervais toute seul, a retiré mon bas de jogging, jurant dans ma barbe mille et une injures "pantalon merdique" pensais-je

-"Tu t'en sors ?!" Me demande-t-elle derrière la porte

-"Non !" M'agaçais-je furax

La porte se rouvrit sur blondie qui ne me regardai heureusement pas, j'en fus assez soulagé et elle s'approchait de moi

-"Attends, je vais t'aider !" Elle s'abaissa à ma hauteur et m'aida à retirer ce fichu jogging !

-"Tu veux rester en sous-vêtements ?"

J'acquiesce silencieusement, plus que reconnaissante, mais qu'elle ne s'attendent pas à un merci ! Elle me sourit ayant sans doute compris se à quoi je pensais ?! Ce qui m'énervai prodigieusement, j'ai horreur qu'on se foute de ma gueule !

-"Cache ton sourire blondie !" Répliquait-je acerbe

Aïe !

Celle-la je l'est pas vue venir ! Je ne me rendit compte de la chose, que lorsque je sentit une légère douleur a l'arrière de la nuque. Elle m'a frapper !

-"HEY ! Non mais t'est folle ou quoi ?!" M'écriais-je plus surprise et énerver qu'autre chose

-"Merci du compliment. Surveille ton langage !" Me prévient-elle en me soulevant dans ses bras

Je vais vraiment lui coller un procès au cul à celle-là ! De qu'elle droit me parle-t-elle ainsi ?! Et lève-t-elle la main sur moi ?! Elle veut être respecter la barbie, Ba qu'elle commence déjà par me respecter  
Délicatement elle me déposa dans l'eau, je frissonnai au contact de l'eau chaude sur ma peau froide. Pour autant je ne lui décrochai aucune marque de politesse

-"Elle n'est pas trop chaude ou trop froide ?" S'enquit-elle

Tien mademoiselle mère poule revient ! Faut savoir un coup elle me frappe, et l'autre coup elle me parle comme si j'étais son enfant ! Elle a vraiment un problème celle-là, où elle se fiche royalement de ma gueule !Je marmonnai une réponse incompréhensible, et me murai ensuite dans le silence. Jurant à tout va dans ma tête, je fulminais et tous les noms d'oiseau que je connaissais y passèrent. Un coup d'œil a ma droite, je vis qu'elle était toujours la, plonger dans un bouquin

-"Tu vas rester planter la comme un arbre ?!"

-"Je ne veux pas que tu te noies, désoler de ne pas vouloir avoir ta mort sur la conscience ! Malgré la chieuse que t'est sa me ferait de la peine !" Répondit-elle aussi sarcastique que moi

Soudain une merveilleuse idée germa dans ma tête et me fit légèrement sourire. On va voir chérie qui est la plus cinglée des deux, tu vas payer le claque de tout a l'heure. Innocemment je mis mes mains sous l'eau de sorte à former un petit creux pour recueillir de l'eau. Je sens un léger regard venant de sa part, avant qu'elle ne retourne à son livre

-"OH comme sais adorable ?! Moi aussi je tiens à toi." Elle me regarde surprise par mon ton soudainement gentil. "Moi aussi je ne veux pas avoir ta mort sur la conscience, tu voudrais peut-être que je t'arrose petit arbre ?"! Finis-je sarcastiquement en lui balançant un torrent d'eau avec mes mains

Sa réaction ne se fit pas attendre, et elle se mit a hurler en bondissant de la chaise, sur laquelle elle lisait tranquillement. Je ne pus me retenir et pouffai devant son aire choquée. Ses cheveux était trempé comme son chemisier, au moins je sais que ma charmante belle-sœur met du maquillage waterproof, c'est la nouvelle de l'année !

-"Alice...tu va me le payer !" Hurlai-t-elle furax en essorant ses cheveux

-"Cause toujours blondie !" Souris-je très fière de moi sur ce coup-là

Je n'avais pas rit comme ça depuis longtemps !

Même si en cet instant la je regrette un peu ma sublimissime idée ! J'aurais dû me douter qu'avec Rosalie j'allai morfler ! Elle me savonnait le corps sans aucune douceur, je retiens difficilement une grimace pendant qu'elle souriait comme une fleur ! La salope

-"Voilà !" Sourit-elle comme si de rien n'était avant de me rincer

AAAHHH !

-"ROOOSALIIIIE !" Hurlais-je furax

Elle a mis l'eau geler la connasse ! J'hurlais toujours en sentant l'eau geler me lancier la peau

-"Oui ?" Sourit-elle innocemment avant de couper l'eau et m'aider à sortir

Elle eut au moins l'immense gentillesse de m'enrouler dans une serviette avant de vider l'eau du bain !

-"Il ne faudrait pas que t'est froid !" Ricane-t-elle alors que je claquais des dents

-"Trop aimable !" Grognais-je en me pelotonnant dans ma serviette

Cette fille est complètement malade !

-"Tu veux que je t'aide à t'habiller ?!" Me demande-t-elle mutine

-"Non ! Casses-toi !" Hurlais-je en pointant du doigt la porte

Elle sourit et sortit non sans laisser entrebâiller la porte derrière elle, agacé je me saisis du premier objet qui me tomba sous la main, un savon. J'hausse les épaules sa devrait faire l'affaire, et je le jetai de toutes mes forces sur la porte qui se calqua. Enfin un peu de solitude ! Toujours énerver, je cherchai du regard le jogging et le pull que j'avais pris pour m'habiller, mais évidemment je ne le trouvai pas !

-"Rosalie !" Hurlais-je, cette fille me sort par les yeux

La porte s'ouvrit avec fracas, sur une Rosalie paniquer, je sursaute légèrement surprise d'une telle entré, elle me regardai et analysa la situation, voyant que tout allait bien. Elle se détendit et me regarda avec nonchalance

-"Quoi ?"

-"Tu les as foutue ou mes vêtements ?!"

-"Tu veux dire tes chiffons ?! À la poubelle pourquoi ?!"

-"ROSALIE ! Je vais tu tuer !"

-"Alors viens je t'attends ?!" Me sourit-elle

Bam un coup de poignard dans le dos un ! Je ravalai mes larmes et la regardai avec toute la haine que j'éprouvais pour elle en cet instant. Soudainement consciente ou non de ses paroles, elle se mordit la lèvre et me regarda légèrement désoler. Culpabilise blondasse !

-"Désoler !"

-"M'en fou de ton désolé rend-moi mes vêtements !"

-"Non. Tu mettras ceux-là !" Dit-elle en me pointant une pile de vêtement que je n'avais même pas remarqué

Surprise je regardai d'un aire méfiant la pile de vêtement, et la regarde de plus près. Un jean et un top ?! Elle se fout de ma gueule ou quoi, je jetai alors les vêtements parterre dans la salle de bain trempé du sol au plafond

-"Je mettrais pas ça !"

-"Oh si tu vas mettre ça !"

-"Non"

-"Très bien ! Quand tu auras décidé de les mettre tu m'appelleras !" Dit-elle en sortant de la pièce

-"JE LES METTRAIS PAS !" Hurlais-je en tapant du poing sur le meuble du lavabo, je retiens une grimace de douleur

-"Alors trimbale-toi en sous-vêtement !" Rit-elle depuis ma chambre

Trimbale-toi en sous vêtements nianiania et puis quoi encore ! Quoi que...

PDV-Rosalie

Fière de ma dernière réplique, je laisse entrebâiller la porte au cas où, et continue mon petit ménage ! Je n'ai jamais vue une chambre pareille, je trouve même des bouteilles d'alcool planquer sous le lit ! Comment a-t-elle pu les avoir d'ailleurs ?! Dépiter je finis quand même mon rangement, en me motivant en chantant Mary Poppins !

Le temps passa sans que je n'y fasse attention, je jetais le dernier sac dans le couloir. Et vit que trois quart d'heure était déjà passé. Qu'est-ce qu'elle fabrique encore ?! Légèrement inquiète-je pousse la porte de la salle de bain, et faillis marcher sur Alice qui se trainait parterre hors de la salle de bain

-"Alice non mais ça ne va pas !" Hurlais-je, "j'ai failli l'écraser...et puis elle fout quoi en sous-vêtements ?!" pensait-je

-"Non." Réalisais-je

-"Quoi ?!" Me crache-t-elle en me regardant furax

Elle ne sait même pas habiller ! Elle est désespérante, je suis peut-être dure mais pas sans cœur. Habillement je la saisis dans mes bras sous ses menaces, elle se débattit mais je la plaquai contre mon torse, et la déposai sur son lit avant de filer à la salle de bain trempé !  
Je ramassai les vêtements détrempés et sortie de la chambre. Elle regarda les vêtements fichue puis moi et sourit visiblement très fière d'elle. Si elle croit qu'elle m'a eu, j'ai plus d'un tour dans ma poche. Je posai les vêtements trempés et ouvris son armoire que j'avais rangée ! Enfin de l'ordre dans cette caverne

-"TA RANGER ?!" Hurla-t-elle soudainement sa voix déraillant dans les aiguë

Enfin elle réalise que sa chambre n'est plus une caverne d'Ali Baba "oui" me contentais-je de lui répondre, je n'écoutai pas la suite de ses menaces. Et prit un jean gris et un top noir

-"N'imagine même pas m'habiller avec ça !"

-"Pourtant sais à toi !" Souris-je en m'approchant d'elle

-"Alice j'ai fait sobre !" Grognais-je alors qu'elle reculait au fond du lit

-"Alice fait pas l'enfant !" Soupirais-je en la tirant par la cheville jusqu'à moi

Soudainement elle se mit à hurler, j'aurais du m'en douter...

-"EMMETT !"

Je soupire lasse, en entendant les pas lourd et précipité de mon mari qui ouvrit la porte avec fracas. Je grimaçai légèrement s'il n'a pas fait un trou dans le mur avec la porte sait un miracle !

-"Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?! Alice ça va ?!" S'enquit-il en fonçant sur sa sœur qu'il prit sur lui

La salope ! Dos a moi Emmett ne vit pas le sourire d'Alice. Comme d'habitude a chaque fois que je tente quelque chose elle appelle la cavalerie

-"Emmett !" Pleurniche Alice en s'agrippant à Emmett qui se laissait berner comme un idiot

-"Alice calme toi ma chérie, qu'est-ce qui se passe mon lutin ?!" Roucoule-t-il en embrassant son front

-"Rosalie elle m'a frappé et m'a foutue sous l'eau froide et maintenant elle ne veut pas que je m'habille comme je veux !" Pleurniche-t-elle

Comme d'habitude je me fis encore engueuler ! Ba oui Rosalie trinque toujours ! Emmett me jetai un regard réprobateur avant de soulever sa sœur et de l'embrasser tendrement

-"Et tu veux mettre quoi mon bébé ?" Lui demande-t-il

Ba à ton avis Emmett ?! Un jogging et un pull ! On pari combien qu'elle va dire ça ?!

-"Un jogging et un pull !"

Bingo ! Si je pariais avec eux sur Alice je serais devenu milliardaire en même pas une semaine. Comme à chaque fois, Alice gagna et Emmett lui céda tout. Elle obtient finalement ce qu'elle voulait, Emmett l'aidait à mettre son jogging délaver et son pull informe ! Si elle savait à quelle point je me retiens de lui en coller une, pour la secouer ! Je sais qu'elle souffre mais sait pas comme ça qu'elle s'en sortira !

-"Voilà mon Alice."

-"Merci Memmett !" Geint-elle en se pelotonnant contre son frère

Et ba elle sort le grand jeu aujourd'hui ! Voilà bien longtemps qu'elle ne l'avait pas appelé Memmett. Et puis cet idiot qui ne se secoue pas, il ne voit même pas le jeu de sa sœur, pas malin le frangin je vous le dis moi !

-"Aller ça va aller Alice, maman et papa nous attendent pour manger. Vas-y je te rejoins !" Sourit-il en la déposant dans son fauteuil avant de lui embrasser le front

Et la mademoiselle elle dit rien et se laisse mettre dans son fauteuil ! Je marmonne dans ma barbe invisible et regarde Alice sortir de la chambre. Je croisai alors le regard de mon mari qui ferma la porte derrière elle. Ça y est ça va encore être ma fête !

-"Je peux savoir ce qui ta prit de la frapper et la foutre sous l'eau froide ?!" M'engueule-t-il sèchement

Dire que je n'étais pas blessé par son comportement serait mentir. Mais j'étais partagé entre la peine et la colère, Alice n'y arrivera pas s'ils sont toujours derrière son dos a la traité comme un bébé !

-"Je la secoue sais tout !"

-"Tu la secoue ?! Tu te fou de moi Rosalie ! On en a déjà parlé milles fois, je t'interdit d'être violente avec elle !"

-"Emmett bordel mais réagit !" Hurlais-je

Je vis son regard se peindre de tristesse, honteusement il baissa le regard. Désolé de lui avoir autant crié dessus, même s'il le méritait ! Je m'approche de lui et le prends dans mes bras

-"Je sais pas quoi faire Rosie...c'est mon bébé !" Murmure-il lassement

-"Je sais, mais tu ne l'aideras pas comme ça !"

Un coup frappé à la porte nous sépara, Edward rentra un sourire gêner sur le visage avant de se passer nerveusement la main dans les cheveux.

-"Désolé de vous déranger, mais Esmé vous réclame !"

-"On arrive !" Lui dit son frère avant qu'Edward acquiesce et referme la porte derrière lui

Le silence perdura, je ne dis rien lui non plus. Il se penchai sur moi et m'embrassa tendrement, ses mains prenaient mon visage en coupe, je me hissais sur la pointe des pieds, mes bras derrière sa nuque, je répondis volontier a son baiser, bon sang que j'aime cet homme !

-"Je t'aime." Chuchote-t-il avant de cacher son visage dans mon cou

-"Je t'aime aussi !" Souris-je tendrement en caressant ses cheveux

Il s'éloigna finalement de moi et me sourit en prenant délicatement ma main dans la sienne, le regard brillant d'amour

-"Viens, on en reparlera ce soir ?"

Je su tout de suite de quoi il parlait, Alice. J'acquiesce et le laisse nous entrainer jusqu'à la salle à manger, où tout le monde nous attendais

-"Tiens les amoureux !" Ricana mon jumeau a notre arriver

-"Hey sait moi qui dis sa d'habitude !" Ronchonne mon mari en me tirant ma chaise

Ce qu'il n'est pas mignon mon mari ! Je me rendais bien compte que je souriais niaisement mais je ne pouvais m'en empêcher. La scène de la salle de bain fut très vite oublié, et remplacée par des images érotiques mettant en scène mon grizzli et moi. Vivement ce soir... !

PDV-Alice

-"Hum...sa sent bon m'an on mange quoi ?!" Quémanda Emmett en reniflant le plat fumant

Je levai a peine les yeux vers le plat en question, et préférai jouer avec mon couteau

-"Ne touche pas ! Et pour te répondre sais un rôtit avec des légumes a la vapeurs !"

-"Hum délicieux !" Dit-il

Beurk !

-"Alice chérie tu me passe ton assiette ?" Me demande Esmé

-"Et moi alors ?!" Minaude encore Emmett

-"Ta sœur d'abord !" Dit-elle

-"Pas juste."Boude-t-il

Sans lever les yeux je balance presque mon assiette qu'Esmé rattrapait maladroitement."Alice !" Aïe, supère je vais encore me faire engueuler. Je lève les yeux et croise le regard de mon père réprobateur

-"Hum ?" Marmonnais-je avachie sur la table

-"Laisse tomber. Quelqu'un veut de l'eau ou du vin ?" Fit-il dépiter en attrapant les boisons

-"Tiens ma chérie." J'attrapai l'assiette fumante sans un merci

J'attendis silencieusement que tout le monde soit servit, jouant tantôt avec me légumes, tantôt avec ma viande, le regard perdue dans le vide

-"Alice ?"

Je sursaute légèrement et regarde mon père me tendre le vin et l'eau

-"Eau ou vin ?" Me sourit-il

Il me prend pour une retardée mentale ou quoi lui ?!

-"Sais bon, je suis pas handicapé des mains non plus je peut le faire !" M'agaçait-je en attrapant le vin que je me servit MOI-MÊME

Pourquoi tout le monde me prend pour une impotente ! Sais mes jambes qui marche pas, pas mes bras, ou mon cerveau ! J'en est assez qu'on me parle comme si j'étais une demeuré et qu'on fassent TOUT a ma place ! Alice tu veut regarder la télé ? Alice tu veut une histoire ? Alice tu veut que je te coupe ton poisson ? Bientôt sa sera Alice tu veut que vive ta putain de vie pourrie a ta place ?!  
J'ignore le silence glacial que j'ai répandu dans la pièce, au moins y a du calme ! Et m'attaque rageusement a ma viande

-"Tu veut que je -" Me demanda Edward a côté de moi

-"Non je peut couper ma viande toute seul OK ?!" Le coupais-je froidement en lui lançant un regard noir

-"Bien."Fit-il timidement avant de détourner son regard sur son assiette qu'il prit pour une œuvre d'art en cette instant

-"Hum...sait délicieux Esmé !" Fit Emmett pour combler le silence

J'ignorai tous les compliments qu'Esmé reçut, et m'occupai de mon assiette

-"Au fait ! "S'exclama mon abruti de frère attirant l'attention de tous sauf moi."Hier je suis allé au cabinet pour déposer quelque chose ! Et figuré vous qu'un de mes collègues ma dite une blague a mourir de rire !" Commença-t-il avant de s'arrêter plier de rire

-"Oh mon Dieu je crains le pire !" Geint Rosalie

-"Emmett non sait bon !" S'exclame a son tour Edward

-"Si sais trop drôle ! Rit-il avant de se reprendre. Alors Que fait un zoophile avant de faire l'amour ?" Sourit-il énigmatique (NOTE : Je n'est rien contre les Zoophiles ! J'ai juste prit cela pour le chapitre)

Qu'est-ce qu'on s'en fout putain de sa blague de merde ! Je l'ignorai royalement. Tout de façon je n'ai surement pas envie de rire ! Je suis impotente pourquoi je rirais ?! Youpie j'ai une vie merdique, je peux plus marcher ! Tout le monde s'en fout et personne ne me comprend !

-"Heu...Ba il...heu...non je vois pas. Sait quoi la réponse ?!" Demanda Jasper

-"Ba il prend son élan !" Rit-il au éclat

Le silence perdura à table, au moins y a pas que moi qui trouve cette blague à chier ! Il n'y a que mon abrutie de frère pour rire d'une connerie pareille !

-"Mais quel idiot !" S'exclame Rosalie, première a réagir

Au moins pour une fois je la comprends ! La salope à un peu de réfléchit au moins, elle n'est pas une cause perdue

-"Quoi ?! Elle était excellente non ?!" Rit mon idiot de frère en s'essuyant les yeux remplis de larmes

-"Hum...non." Dit Jasper avec une moue désolée

Si lui il l'était ba pas moi ! Forcément quand on a un QI de 0 comme mon frère on peut rire comme un con ! Je me demande qu'elle est l'idiot pour avoir inventé cette blague ?! Il doit être aussi désespéré que mon lourdaud de frère

-"Une question Emmett ?" Demanda Edward en pleine réflexion

Et sais repartie pour les théories inintéressante de mon autre connard de frère ! Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ça ?! Un frère abruti est un autre qui réfléchit trop jusqu'à vous faire mal au crâne !

-"Eddy mon frangin ! Toi ta de l'humour au moins, vas-y je suis tout à toi !" Rit Emmett en lui faisant un clin d'œil

-"Qui est ce qui t'a dit ça ?!" Demanda-t-il en ignorant le surnom par lequel mon frère l'a appeler

Tout le monde regardai Emmett attendant une réponse

-"Jon ! Pourquoi ?!" Répondit-il en fronçant les sourcils

-"OH... Jon !" Se mirent a rire tout le monde

Je lève les yeux au ciel. Ça m'étonne même pas que cela viennent de Jon ! Tout le monde sait que sa vie est merdique, ce mec à un balai dans le cul ! Il passe sa vie collé à un écran pour trouver des blagues pourries sur internet !  
"Sait pareil pour toi, sauf que toi tu la passe a regard un plafond ou un mur" me crie ma conscience, avec un pincement au cœur je ravale mes larmes. Pourtant sais vraie...je suis condamné à rester clouer sur une chaise, à laisser le temps filer ! Ma vie ne rime à rien, je ne peux même plus sortir de chez moi pour aller chercher le journal sans qu'on me regarde avec pitié, et comme la fille qui a perdu l'usage de ses jambes a cause d'un chauffard ivre !

-"Ba quoi ?!" Demande Emmett en haussant les épaules

-"Franchement Emmett... Jon ?!" Soupirai lassement sa femme en secouant la tête dépiter

-"Ba quoi elle était excellente !" Sourit-il

Totalement abattu par mes constatations, tel un robot je finis mon assiette et mon verre sans m'en rendre compte. Tout le monde avait déserté la table et débarrassait pour passer au dessert. Emmett toujours à table me regarda

-"Toi Alice tu m'as compris hein ?!" Me demanda mon géant de frère

Je ne lui répondis même pas, préférant hausser les épaules. Qu'est-ce que je m'en fiche de sa vie

-"Jon ?! Je vois pas pourquoi...non je vois pas...s'était drôle ?!" Marmona mon frère pour lui même

Supère après une handicapée dans la famille on a le droit a un schizo ! Sait qui le prochain ?! Rosalie qui revenait de la cuisine avec des nouvelles assiettes, prise de pitié pour lui elle s'arrêta vers lui pour lui chuchoter quelque chose à l'oreille. J'ignore quoi, mais mon frère se tendit brusquement avant de taper du poing sur la table

-"OH l'enfoiré !" Hurla-t-il scandaliser

Rosalie elle souriait amuser

-"Qui veut du gâteau !" Chantonna Esmé en arrivant avec un énorme fraisier de la cuisine

Une cacophonie qui commença à me donner la migraine s'éleva dans la salle à manger. Je me massai les tempes, en vain. Et cette lumière qui brille trop fort !

-"Tu n'as plus l'habitude de tant de luminosité."

Surprise et agacé d'avoir été ainsi tiré de mes pensées je regarde la personne en question, et mes yeux tombent sur les prunelles émeraude de mon frère

-"Pitié Edward garde ta science pour toi !" Grognais-je

-"Alice soit polie avec ton frère !" Me dit gentiment Esmé en me tendant mon assiette que je pris

Je senti plusieurs regards me déranger, lorsque je relevai le regard je croisai les regards réprobateurs, de mon père mes frères et les jumeaux. Quoi encore ?! Je lève un sourcil interrogateur, quand mon père me montre d'un léger signe de menton, Esmé qui sert uns à un tout le monde sous leur remerciements  
Je comprends pas ?! Agacer je lui demande clairement ce qu'il veut. Je vis Edward s'approcher de mon oreille

-"La politesse !" Me murmure-t-il

Quoi ?! Tout ça pour ça ! La politesse ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'ont s'en fou, comme si ma vie déjà bien mortelle devait encore en plus se compliquer avec des s'il te plaît ou des merci ! Putain mais ça ne sert à rien ! Est ce que moi on m'a dit moi "s'il te plait Alice je peut ruiné ta vie et tes jambes ?!". Non ! Agacé je remercie tout de même Esmé, avant de m'éloigner de la table et rouler

-"Où vas-tu ?!" S'enquit Jasper

-"Aux toilettes pourquoi tu veux y aller à ma place aussi ?!" L'agressais-je

-"Non...tu, tu veux de l'aide ?" Ose-t-il me demander d'une voix peu confiante

-"Non je peux encore pisser seul MERCI !" Criais-je en insistant bien sûr le mot de politesse

Politesse, politesse a le con ouais !

-"Alice !" Me réprimandèrent Carlisle et Esmé

-"QUOI ?!" Criais-je en les regardant méchamment

-"Hôte moi tout de suite ce regard Alice, ta mère et moi ne sommes pas tes amis !" M'engueule Carlisle

-"M'en fou !" Marmonnais-je néanmoins fortement pour qu'ils entendent

Je regardai mes frères et sœurs se tasser dans leurs sièges, si eux ont peur pas moi ! Carlisle furibonde reprit la parole

-"Tu t'en fous de tout, tout de façon Alice, de tout ! TOUT ! Tu ne fait rien, tu te fous de te laver, tu te fous de sortir, tu te fous d'avoir une vie sociale, tu te fous de remarcher !" S'énerva-t-il

Furibonde-je me retiens de lui balancer le vase sur le meuble à côté de moi. Comment ose-t-il ?! Je ne pourrais jamais remarcher tout de façon pourquoi dit-il que je m'en fous ?! Je fais seulement face à la réalité moi, contrairement à eux. La réplique de Carlisle laissa un froid glacial dans la salle à manger. Même Emmett ne disait rien et jouait avec sa cuillère

-"Je fais seulement face à la réalité !" Lui crachais-je

Je le regardai, alors qu'il allait répliquer Esmé s'interposa le regard mi-triste mi-énerver

-"Carlisle...s'il te plaît !" Lui pria-t-elle en le retenant par l'épaule

Finalement il ne dit rien et se rassied à sa place le regard baisser sur son assiette  
Plus qu'agacé je roule jusqu'aux toilettes. Ils ne comprennent rien, ils se voilent la face ! Tout en ruminant ma colère je fermai la porte, et bloquai les roues, avant de m'attaquer au plus difficile, j'essayai de baisser mon bas de jogging par tous les moyens, j'eus beau me soulever d'une main, et tiré de l'autre, essayer de tiré dessus comme une malade, il me fallut bien 10 minutes rien que pour le baisser ! Je ne peux même plus aller aux toilettes tranquillement, ils ne peuvent le comprendre eux ?! Non ! Même si je ne le dirai jamais, les paroles de mon père m'ont fait mal, jamais encore Carlisle ne m'avait crié dessus, jamais il n'avait crié sur l'un de nous

J'essuie les quelques larmes qui perlèrent sur mes joues. Ils ne peuvent pas comprendre...je ne peuvent plus rien faire. Ni aller aux toilettes, sa aussi on ne me l'a enlevé ce jour-là, je n'ai pas perdu que l'usage de mes jambes...j'ai perdu tellement...mon indépendance, ma dignité, je ne peux même plus aller aux toilettes sans galérer ! Si sait pas ironique ça ?! Nerveusement je ris et pleurai en même temps, jusqu'à entendre un coup porter sur la porte

-"Quoi encore ?!" M'agaçais-je

-"Tu t'en sors ?!" Fit Rosalie derrière la porte

Je vais tous les flinguer cette fois je vais craquer ! Rageusement je me mordis la lèvre pour ne pas hurler, et comme une idiote que je suis, je trouvai le moyen de me couper. Je gémis légèrement en me tenant la lèvre

-"Alice ça va ?!"

-"Oui !" Marmonnais-je froidement et douloureusement en m'essuyant ma lèvre qui ne cessait de saigner

Il me fallut bien 5 minutes pour arrêter le saignement, même si mes lèvres étaient gonflées et douloureuses, j'y fis abstraction et me concentrai plutôt sur ma rude tâche à présent. Remonter mon jogging ! Comme pour le baisser le remonter fut un calvaire, il me fallut plusieurs minutes, avant que je puisse enfin le remonter ! Je m'assieds disgracieusement dans mon fauteuil, fatiguer par tous les efforts que j'ai dû fournir, rien que pour aller aux toilettes !

Sais tellement pathétique...j'essuie les quelques traces de larmes avant de tirer la chasse d'eau, et me laver les mains, avant de rejoindre la salle à manger toujours aussi froide et mortellement silencieuse, dès qu'ils me virent arriver ils me regardèrent surpris, et Esmé bondit de sa chaise

-"Alice mon Dieu ta lèvre !" S'écrit-elle en se précipitant sur moi, pour regarder de plus près ma lèvre en sang

-"Sais bon sait rien !" M'agaçais-je en repoussant sa main

Je fus légèrement attristé en voyant que je l'avais peiné, mais fis comme si de rien n'était, et ignora les regards sur moi. Je mangeai mon gâteau, Esmé reprit sa place, et le silence perdura, jusqu'à ce qu'Emmett ne lance un sujet banalement ennuyeux "la météo" alors les discussions reprirent beaucoup moins gaiement cependant. Mais je ne les suivis pas et ne participai même pas, je me dégoutais en cet instant précis, bien plus que d'habitude

Perdue dans mes pensées, je fis maladroitement tomber ma cuillère parterre. Je regardai les autres toujours en pleine discussion, personne n'avait remarqué ma maladresse. Je me baissai afin de la ramasser, mais ma main n'atteint jamais cette fichue cuillère ! Ça commençait à m'énerver, je ne pouvais même plus ramasser une putain de cuillère !

-"Laisse, je vais t'aider."

Je vis la main de mon frère prendre avec une facilité déconcertante ma cuillère. Et la reposer sur la table

-"Voilà !" Sourit-il

Je ravalai mes sanglots et me redressai, sans un regard pour Edward je pris ma cuillère, je ne finis pas mon gâteau, j'étais perdue dans la contemplation de cette maudite cuillère en argent ! Ce ridicule objet d'à peine quelques centimètres et qui ne pèse que quelques grammes, je n'ai pas réussi à le ramasser...il était pourtant devant moi, malgré toute la volonté du monde, une larme traitresse coula sur ma joue

-"Alice ? Tu pleur ?!" S'enquit Emmett

Je ne fis même pas attention à mon frère, ni à ma famille qui me regardait. Si je ne suis même pas capable de ramasser une cuillère, comment je pourrais espérer vivre ma vie ?! Continuer mes études ?! Avoir un mari ?! Qui voudrait d'une pauvre impotante comme moi ?! Des enfants ?! Je ne pourrais même pas m'en occuper ! Je ne peux même pas ramasser une cuillère...ce geste si simple pourtant ! Ma vie est foutue...qui voudrait de moi ?! Personne...même pas moi, je ne me supporte plus, je ne peux même plus me regarder dans un miroir ! Carlisle à raison...je me fous de tout, même de ma vie

Mes yeux embués de larmes, je laissai mes larmes tant retenues, couler à flots. Je n'ai plus de vie, plus rien ! Rageusement j'hurlai et balançai avec violence cette putain de cuillère, qui vola à travers la table, Esmé eut tout juste le temps de se décaler, que la cuillère vola à travers la pièce avant de frapper de plein fouet, un vase de fleurs qui se brisa, l'eau coula de partout, et toutes les roses tombèrent sur le parquet

-"Alice...qu'est-ce que- "Commença Edward en voulant me toucher

Je ne le laissai pas finir sa phrase ni même essayer de me toucher, et le poussa avant de frapper mon assiette qui voltigea avant de s'écraser sur le mur et de se briser, en plusieurs morceaux qui volèrent dans la pièce  
En larmes je m'éloignai de la table, et roulai le plus vite possible dans ma chambre. Claquant violemment la porte au nez de ma famille, je verrouillai à double tour ma chambre, en éclatant en sanglots...pathétique je suis tellement pathétique, et inutile !  
Maladroitement et en pleurs, je roulai jusqu'à ma salle de bain. J'ai tellement mal, je voudrais tellement qu'on m'achève... .Mon regard larmoyant je cherchai hystériquement un ciseau, un couteau ou quelque chose ! C'était un besoin vital ! Je voulais avoir mal, encore plus mal qu'a l'instant !

Le regard fou, mes yeux tombèrent sur une paire de ciseau près du lavabo. Je roulai dans la salle de bain trempé. Me rappelant dans les moindres détails, mon calvaire pour mon bain, et puis mes calvaires pour les douches, pour aller aux toilettes, pour me déplacer  
Si je n'avais pas été faire du shopping se jour la... Il a détruit ma vie, il n'a rien eu et pourtant aussi cruelle que sait je voulais qu'ils vive ce que je vis, qu'il crève même. Il n'a rien eu...et moi je me retrouve ici, impotente pas foutu d'aller aux toilettes sans galérer, pas foutue d'attraper quelque chose en hauteur ! Je serais toujours assisté...toute ma vie...

La main tremblante j'approchai la pointe du ciseau sur mon poignet. Quand des coups violent contre la porte me firent sortir de ma transe, de mon hystérie, de ma folie appeler cela comme vous voulez

Qu'est-ce que...qu'est-ce que je fais, tremblante je lâchai le ciseaux qui tomba dans une flaque, suivie de mes larmes

-"ALICE OUVRE CETTE PORTE TOUT DE SUITE !" Hurlai Emmett en donnant de grand coup dedans

-"FICHE MOI LA PAIX FOUTEZ-MOI TOUS LA PAIX J'AI BESOIN DE PERSONNE !" Hurlais-je à m'en brulé les cordes vocales, je pleurai et sortie en trombe de la salle de bain

De derrière la porte, je les entendais parler entre eux

-"Sait de ta faute ça si tu l'avais pas rabaissé, tout a l'heure !" Ça s'était Esmé

"- Je suis déjà assez désolé comme ça n'en rajoute pas !" Carlisle

-"La ferme on a plus urgent à faire !" Coupa Emmett

Je ne les écoutai pas, et ouvris furieusement mon armoire, et jetai uns à un tour mais habille d'avant...mini jupes, top, escarpin, robe que Rosalie avait soigneusement rangée. Je balançai le tout dehors, dans l'herbe trempée et boueuse dans les gravillons du jardin et de l'allée  
Je décrochai toutes les photos placarder si et là de moi, ma famille, mes parents, mes frères, les jumeaux. Je figurais sur chacune d'entre elles et sa me dégouttais, de voir sur ses photos une jeune fille souriante et qui marche ! Elle est morte maintenant !

-"Tait content de toi ! À cause de toi j'ai plus rien, tu m'as tout volé !" Hurlais-je en frappant, jetant, tapant tout sur mon chemin

Il m'a volé ma vie (vide ma bibliothèque)...mes jambes (arrache mes posters)...mon indépendance (renverse ma poubelle)...il...il m'a tué. Mon sanglot devenu trop violent faisait secouer mon corps, ce corps étranger que je ne reconnais plus et qui me dégoûte

-"IL M'A TUER !" Hurlais-je hystérique, j'hurlais jusqu'à ne plus pouvoir crier

 **Flash-back**

 **-"Je suis désolé Mademoiselle Cullen, le choc a été violent, et les bouts de verre tranchant ont causé des dégâts au niveau du Bas de votre dos..."**

 **Flash-Back**

Je ne peux plus marcher, ni courir à cause de lui ! Je ne sens même plus mes jambes ! Je ne peux plus les bouger, il m'a pris mes jambes !

 **Flash-back**

 **-"Les blessures ont causé une paralysie partielle et temporaire de vos membres inférieurs..."**

 **Flash-back**

Temporaire...connerie ! Même après un an j'en suis toujours au même point, je suis toujours cloué dans ce maudit fauteuil qui me suivra jusqu'à ma mort

 **Flash-Back**

 **-"Avez-vous des questions mademoiselle ?"**

 **-"Et lui."**

 **-"Excusez-moi ?"**

 **-"ET LUI ?!"**

 **-"Il n'a rien eu..."**

 **Flash-back**

Et lui n'a rien eu ! Rien ! Rien pas une égratignure ! Pas une plaie ! Pas un bleu ! Chaque jour je crève de jalousie, lui marche et pas moi !  
J'ai mal j'ai tellement mal, aidez-moi je vous en implore ! Je suis fatigué, fatiguer de cette vie ! Fatiguer de ses putain de jambes, fatiguer de ce fauteuil, fatiguer...tellement fatiguer, pourquoi moi ?!

-"ALICE OUVRE CETTE PORTE !"

Je mis en à peine quelques secondes un bazar monstrueux, encore pire qu'avant, il ne restait plus rien appart mon bureau, mon lit et mon armoire vide, tout était en bordel. Si bien que je ne pus plus rouler avec mon fauteuil. Je me jetai hors de lui, et atterrit plutôt durement sur le sol couvert de bazar, le bordel était partout, du sol au plafond, je pleurai de longues minutes au milieu de ce fouillis, avant de me trainer avec douleur, fatigue et difficulté vers le lit, que je grimpai avec peine. Je me jetai dessus, et pleurai sans jamais pouvoir m'arrêter

-"ALICE RECULE TOI JE DÉFONCE LA PORTE !"

Je n'écoutais même plus, j'avais mal ! Quelqu'un pouvait le comprendre ou pas ?! Je supporte plus cette vie, cette pitié, cette impotence, ses jambes, ce fauteuil, cette putain de vie merdique ! Il me reste quoi ici ?! Rien, rien j'ai tout perdue...tout ! Pourquoi la vie est si cruelle ?! Rageuse, je trouvai, ce coupe-papier, cet unique et dernier survivant de ma colère posée sur ma table de chevet... est-ce un signe ? Un signe que sait fini ?

Je ne fuirais pas comme toute a l'heure, j'irais jusqu'au bout ! Déterminer je pris ce précieux objet, a la lame tranchante et violemment je me le plantai dans la cuisse droite. Le sang gicla, et se mit à couler le long de ma cuisse, mais je n'avais même pas mal ! On aurait pu m'infliger milles torture au niveau des jambes, je ne sentirais rien. Rageuse les yeux embués de larmes, je ressortis mon arme, la lame était couverte de sang  
Je me préparais à recommencer, mais un bruit fracassant et une poigne de fer m'en empêchèrent

-"Alice non !" Hurlait cette voix... Carlisle

-"Mon Dieu !" S'écrit Esmé au pied de mon lit, la main sur la bouche horrifier, derrière elle les autres figer sur le pas de la porte

-"Sortez tous !" S'énerve soudain Carlisle en examinant ma plaie

-"LÂCHE-MOI !" Hurlais-je en me débattant de sa poigne, si il croit que je lui pardonne ses mots de tout a l'heure il peut aller se faire foutre !

-"Esmé va me chercher ma mallette et un calmant. TOUT DE SUITE ! Dehors les autres je ne veux personne !" Crie-t-il

-"Alice calme toi !"

-"Non, barres-toi de ma chambre j'ai pas mal J AI PAS MAL !"

-"Chut Alice sa va aller, calme toi ! Ça vient ce calmant ?!"

-"Oui...tiens-j'ai fait aussi vite, oh mon bébé, Carlisle regarde sa cuisse !" Pleurai Esmé en montant sur le lit horrifier

-"Esmé calmes-toi et tiens-moi ses bras qu'elle ne bouge pas."

J'eu à peine retrouvé la liberté de mes bras qu'une nouvelle poigne moins forte mais efficace me priva de tout mouvement

-"Alice ma chérie ça va aller, calme toi !" Sanglote Esmé

Un léger pincement à mon bras me fit bouger encore plus, et Esmé peina à me maintenir, Carlisle du l'y aider

-"Elle va se calmer, le calmant va faire effet !" Dit-il

Déchainer, je sentais pourtant cette fatigue persister depuis qu'il m'avait piqué avec son calmant a la con, et je sentais mes mouvements ralentir, avoir moins de force. Non non je veux encore hurler, je veux me faire mal, je ne veux pas m'endormir, pas maintenant. Pourtant mon mouvement avait déjà cessé, et Carlisle s'affairait à ma blessure pendant qu'Esmé m'embrassait tendrement le front pour m'apaiser, mais je ne voulais pas être apaisé

-"Carlisle dit moi que ce n'est pas grave !" Pleurait toujours Esmé

-"Non, heureusement rien n'a été endommager, j'ai désinfecté la plaie, elle ne gardera que quelques points de suture"

Fatiguer, je ne pus lutter contre le sommeil, mais juste avant de m'endormir j'entendis Carlisle parlé, sa voix était triste mais ferme et déterminer

-"On a plus le choix, il faut la faire admettre dans un centre capable de l'aider avec les moyens qu'il faut !" Dit-il

Je ne pus protester, que je m'endormis d'un sommeil perturbé, et rythmé de cauchemar. Dans chacun d'eux je perdais de quelconque manière qu'il soit mes jambes, et je le tuai dans d'atroce souffrance

 _Il fait une journée merveilleuse pour aller faire du shopping ! La musique à fond dans les oreilles je chantai à tue tête dans la rue, sous les sourires des passants, certains chantaient avec moi, d'autres m'attrapais la mains et nous dansions gaiement, au gré du vent_  
 _Un guitariste qui jouait en pleine rue me sourit, et m'accompagnai dans mon solo. Je riais gaiement heureuse, sautant au rythme des accords de la guitare_

 _-"Tu t'appelles ?!" Chantonnais-je_

 _-"Miler. Kellan Miler !" Chantonne-t-il à son tour_

 _-"Alice." Souris-je alors qu'il enchaînait sur une autre chanson_

 _Je sautillais toujours, quand lui s'arrêtait soudainement_

 _-"Tu ne viens pas ?" M'enquis-je_

 _Soudainement son regard bleu vira au rouge, sa guitare disparut et un sourire sadique fendit son visage terrifiant_

 _-"Kellan ?!" M'enquis-je en reculant d'un pas terrifier_

 _Les personnes alentour changèrent, leurs yeux devinrent rouges aussi. Et tout le monde me regardait en applaudissant en rythme répétant toujours la même phrase : "tue là"_

 _-"Kellan...je comprends pas !" Paniquais-je quand il me saisit les poignets_

 _-"LÂCHE-MOI !"_

 _-"Tu va mourir Alice !" Rugit-il quand une voiture arriver de nulle part roula à toute allure_

 _-"Non ! LÂCHE-MOI NON !" Hurlais-je en me débattant alors qu'il nous entrainait sur la route_

 _-"NON !" Hurlais-je quand il me poussa sur le chemin de la voiture_

 _J'attendis le choc...rien ?! Je regardai aux alentours le décor avait changer, j'étais chez moi au salon, il faisait jour dehors, et s'était calme, tout avait cessé_

 _-"Maman...papa ?! Rosalie, jasper ?! Emmett, Edward ?! Ça suffit sait pas drôle vous êtes où ?!" Criais-je en voulant bouger mais je fus plaquer sur le sol._

 _-"Rebonjour Alice !" Rit-il_

 _Je me tendis... Kellan. Soudainement il me retournai et me chevauchai_

 _-"Que...la...lâche-moi !" Sanglotais-je_

 _-"Non."_

 _-"Lâche moi je veux partir !" Rugis-je en me débattant_

 _-"Tu n'iras nulle part...regarde !"_

 _Je suivis son doigt et faillis mourir quand je vis mon fauteuil...non, je marchais, je courrai a l'instant, je chantais même ! Non la voiture ne m'a pas toucher ! Non !_

 _-"Non !" Pleurais-je_

 _-"Et si...tu es paralysé Alice." Sourit-il avant de rire_

 _Je me mis à pleurer, quand soudainement la porte s'ouvrit, mon cœur s'emballa et je faillis hurler de joie en voyant ma famille_

 _-"Maman...papa !" Pleurais-je heureuse de les revoir_

 _-"Bonjour Kellan !" Sourit ma mère sans se préoccuper de moi_

 _-"Bonjour Esmé." Rit-il gaiment toujours au-dessus de moi, me maintenant au sol_

 _-"Qu'est-ce que... ." Bégayais-je perdue_

 _-"Ne m'a tu pas reconnu Alice." Rit-il quand son visage changea_

 _De blond il passa à brun, et ses yeux bleus devinrent noir. J'hurlai de peur et de rage en le reconnaissant_

 _-"Tu...tu es-" Je ne pus finir ma phrase_

 _-"Tim Hillen oui, le conducteur de la voiture. Je dois dire que je ne t'ai pas loupé !" Rit-il_

 _-"LÂCHE-MOI... AIDEZ-MOI !" Hurlais-je en suppliant du regard ma famille qui ne réagissait pas_

 _-"Ils ne feront rien...n'est ce pas ?!" Sourit-il_

 _-"Non...pitié !" Gémis-je en regardant ma famille_

 _-"Tu l'as mérité." Commença Emmett durement je sentis mes yeux s'humidifier par tant de méchanceté dans ses paroles si dures_

 _-"Tu nous pourris la vie Alice." Enchaîna Rosalie_

 _-"Je suis désolé !" Pleurais-je_

 _-"Tu nous fais du mal. Tu as brisé notre famille a cause de ton accident !" Dit Edward_

 _-"Sais pas ma faute !" Pleurais-je anéantie_

 _-"Tu n'avais qu'a pas fait du shopping !" Tona Esmé_

 _-"JE N'EST PAS FAIT EXPRÈS ! " Pleurais-je. "VOUS NE POUVEZ PAS ME COMPRENDRE TOUT DE FAÇON, VOUS MARCHEZ VOUS ! JE N'AI JAMAIS VOULUT SA !" M'énervais-je alors_

 _-"Tu ne fait jamais exprès de tout de façon Alice...assume tes conneries !" Dit à présent Jasper avec reproche_

 _-"Non...papa pitié !" Le priais-je il était mon dernier recours, toute colère m'avait quitter j'étais juste désespéré_

 _-"Tu ne fait aucun effort. Crève Alice !" Dit-il froidement_

 _-"VOUS NE POUVEZ PAS COMPRENDRE !" Hurlais-je alors que Tim hurlais hystériquement tel un démon_

 _Il finit par prendre feu et exploser, son sang gicla sur moi, alors que j'hurlais et pleurais comme une folle sous les rires diaboliques de ma famille_

En sursaut je me réveillai, totalement perdue je regardai autour de moi et reconnus ma chambre. C'était un cauchemar. Réalisais-je alors que je me redressais, en sueur et tremblante j'inspectai les lieux, mon fauteuil dans un coin, la chambre en bordel. Rien à changer, c'était un cauchemar. J'en fus quelque part soulager, mais d'autre part j'aurais aimé que tout...entièrement tout soit un rêve mais non, je suis toujours en fauteuil

Un coup d'oeils au réveil m'apprit qu'il était plus d'une heure du matin. Je n'entendais plus un bruit tout le monde devait dormir. Tant mieux...j'avais pris ma décision tout de façon

Ce rêve ne m'avait pas non seulement traumatisé, il m'a conforté dans mon idée "ma famille ne me comprend pas". Ils ne peuvent pas comprendre se que sa fait d'être clouer sur un fauteuil, de ne pas pouvoir marcher puis qu'eux peuvent encore le faire  
Dans tout le fouillis que j'ai foutu, je réussis non sans peine à trouver quelque chose pour écrire, j'arrachai une feuille d'un de mes livres, et trouvai un stylo

 **"Tout le monde.**

 **Je tiens tout d'abord à m'excuser, excuser mon comportement avec vous puisqu'à présent je sais. Comment peut-on comprendre quelqu'un quand nous ne vivons pas ce qu'il vit ? Vous ne pouvez pas comprendre ce que cela fait de tout perdre, j'ai perdu bien plus que mes jambes... Finalement...j'aurais peut-être dû mourir dans cet accident. Pourtant ce n'est pas le cas...dommage. Je suis sincèrement désolé de tout ce que ma connerie vous a fait subir. Je n'aurais jamais dû aller à faire du shopping ce jour-là. Là où je serais au moins vous ne souffrirez plus. Tu as raison Carlisle, je me fous de ma vie, je m'en fous éperdument maintenant ! Vous vous voilez la face, pas moi, je le sais et je tente de l'accepter : jamais je ne pourrais remarcher. Et votre comportement obstiné ne m'aide pas à assimiler mon statut d'impotent ! Vous ne comprenez pas, vous n'êtes pas à ma place...**  
 **Adieux, vous me manquerez, néanmoins sachez deux choses ! La première, n'espérer pas je ne reviendrais pas. La seconde, je n'irais jamais dans un centre, jamais !**

 **PS : lorsque vous lirez cette lettre je serais déjà loin, de Forks, de Washington, peut-être même du pays**

 **Avec douleur, Alice"**

J'essuie mes quelques larmes de rage et de tristesse et plia soigneusement le bout de papier sur lequel j'écrivis : LA FAMILLE CULLEN je mis le papier en évidence sur ma table de chevet, avec le stylo. Je ne regrette pas ma décision, c'est la seule qu'il me reste et la meilleure  
Il était une heure passée quand je fis à la va-vite mon seul et unique sac de voyage, avant d'appeler un taxi spécialisé pour lui donner l'adresse de la villa

-"Bien mademoiselle, le taxi sera là dans 20 minutes !"

Sans remerciement je raccrochais et sac sur les genoux, capuche sur la tête je roulai le plus silencieusement possible hors de ma chambre à l'aide des rampes installer pour moi. "Les escaliers me manquent..." je n'aurais jamais cru pouvoir penser ça un jour ! Et pourtant sait le cas en cet instant, ou j'attends dans la nuit fraiche le véhicule qui me conduirait loin d'ici

Et ce fut effectivement le cas vingt minutes plus tard, le van noir pénétra dans l'aller, me foutant au passage ses putains de phares en pleine gueule ! Je fus surprise d'en voir sortir un homme d'une vingtaine d'années, un amérindien musclé comme pas possible !

-"Bonjour, Alice Cullen je présume ? Jacob Black je serais votre chauffeur !"

Je restai légèrement surprise quelques instants avant de lui répondre

-"Oui." Me contentais-je simplement de dire

"Un homme comme ça sait mannequin pas chauffeur de taxi, si ?!" Pensais-je alors qu'il prenait mon sac pour le mettre dans le van, et qu'il sortait la rampe pour que je rentre dans la voiture. Ne vous méprenez pas, même si cet homme est...bordel beau comme un dieu ! Je ne suis pas du tout intéressé, et d'abord qui voudrais d'une handicapée comme moi ?!

-"Si madame veut bien se donner la peine d'embarquer dans son carrosse !" Sourit-il en me montrant d'un signe de mains la portière ouverte

-"Trop aimable !" Le remballais-je en montant tant bien que mal dans le van

-"Alors, ou je vous emmène ?!" Me demanda-t-il en grimpant face au volant une fois la rampe rangée

-"À l'aéroport de Port Angeles"

-"Bien madame !" Sourit-il "cet homme sourit tout le temps ou quoi ?!" pensais-je légèrement agacé par sa jovialité

Son regard sur moi a travers le rétroviseur, je sentis qu'il voulait lancer la conversation, mais je l'en empêchais en me plongeant dans mon téléphone qui m'indiquait déjà 02: 20, légèrement attristé je regarde une dernière fois mon fond d'écran, prise quelques jours avant mon accident, moi et ma famille devant la cheminer. "Je dois tourner la page", en moins de quelques secondes et en quelques clics mon fond d'écran disparut et fut remplacer par un fond classique, un paysage assez sombre et dépressif...comme moi

-Adieux Forks... Murmurais-je d'une voix morne

Les yeux embués de larmes et le cœur lourd, je regardai une dernière fois derrière moi la villa, celle de mon enfance, celle qui m'a vu grandir, celle où j'ai tant ri, tant aimer mais aussi tant pleurer...et tant perdu...

Externe

Le van noir, disparut rapidement dans l'allée. Et tout redevient calme, comme si quelques minutes plus tôt rient ne s'était passé. Toutes les lumières était éteinte, chacun dormait profondément, ignorant du drame qui venait de se dérouler quelque instant plutôt sous leur toit...

* * *

Tadaaa !

Sais déjà la fin de ce premier chapitre ^^

J'éspère qu'il vous aura plus !

Et qu'il n'y aura pas énormément de faute d'orthographe ( j'ai fait au mieux désoler d'avance ^^')

N'hésiter pas a me dire se que vous en penser, se qui vous a plut moins plus, les moment marquant (si il y en as)

Je ne demande pour ce chapitre pas de review (cadeau xD)

Même si sa fait toujours plaisir d'en avoir, et de voir que sa vous a plut ^^

Bon aller, j'arrête le blabla ! Mdr

A très bientôt avec un nouveau chapitre ^^

 **Twi-Fic'**


End file.
